


The shadow of the mountain

by Fox_Tyden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Otra narracion mas de esta serie. Nuevamente es un trabajo que ya tenia preparado y arrumbado.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The shadow of the mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Otra narracion mas de esta serie. Nuevamente es un trabajo que ya tenia preparado y arrumbado.

Mi familia siempre ha sido muy tradicional respecto a las viejas enseñanzas de los ancianos, incluso cuando no se recuerda más el origen ni época de cuando surgieron estos rituales. No acostumbramos a preguntar el porqué, pero si algún forastero nos cuestiona el porqué de algún signo o imagen, sin reparo le damos respuesta pues las canciones de cuna son la respuesta.  
Los ancianos, hace mucho acordaron que es mejor contar la verdad a los niños que disfrazarla con mentiras ya que el precio del bálsamo que traen las mentiras solo había traído miseria a las personas y por eso la mejor manera de recordar un evento trágico y poder evitar su repetición es a través de la música.  
Debo de admitir que muchas de las cosas que mi familia toma como tradición, el pueblo las ve solo como excentricidades, pero no admiten que en secreto ellos también las profesan por temor a estar errados. Yo mismo fui el causante de una de ellas y también creo que es sabio recordarla cuando las noches precedan al débil sol de invierno.  
Hace un año, decidí adentrarme al bosque de la montaña conocida como Thertok para cazar, en el pueblo se dicen y cuentan muchas cosas de ella, pero es nuestra fuente de recursos más cercana. Todos los cazadores y recolectores del pueblo llevamos, siempre que nos adentramos en la montaña, llevamos un mapa con las secciones y marcas seguras y un par de las piedras grabadas con el símbolo de protección, además, procuramos no hacer ruido dentro del bosque y jamar permanecer en el por la noche. Ese día estaba siguiendo el rastro de un ciervo, mi favorito sobre todos los tipos de carne, todo iba bien hasta que me topé con un árbol marcado, pero las huellas del ciervo se adentraban más allá del recinto seguro, lo pensé por un tiempo y decidí seguir sin importar que fuera un área no explorada.

No recuerdo mucho de mi viaje de caza, siempre he sido así, nunca me había causado problemas hasta ese día, llegue hasta un punto en que el rastro desapareció entre na nieve de un claro y me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde me encontraba y peor aún, estaba iniciando a obscurecer. El miedo me recorrió el cuerpo y frenéticamente busque los materiales para improvisarme una fogata pequeña para no atraer mucho la atención, y en el camino tratar de encontrar un lugar relativamente seguro para acampar y tratar de volver a casa mañana pues si ustedes saben, el bosque es peligroso por la noche por que no puedes reconocer nada por la noche y los animales te acechan siempre, aun cuando tu no los notas.  
Llegue a un punto en que unos árboles se cerraban en forma de circulo, no muy grande como para ser un claro, pero no tan pequeño para ser sofocante, instale mi campamento justo fuera de este círculo y a este lo prepare para dormir.  
Cuando termine con esto, me había alcanzado ya la noche y a pesar de lo cansado que pueda llegar a ser un día de caza, no me sentía con sueño, tome un trozo grande de corteza que había encontrado y comencé a tallarla para darle forma de un rostro y usarlo de mascara. Había escuchado por parte de unos viajeros que ellos usaban mascaras en la nuca para evitar que los depredadores y otras criaturas los acosaran mientras ellos cazaban en los bosques del sur del castillo Dogma, y era posible que aquí también aplicara el mismo resultado, solo que mi variante era la marca de protección en forma de un tercer ojo. No tarde mucho en acabarla y tengo que decir que mis habilidades como tallador de madera son pésimas pues el rostro que intente formar termino deforme y monstruoso, pero seguro haría el truco. Cuando comprobé que la máscara podía ser usada tanto como en la nuca, como en el rostro, me encontraba somnoliento y me retire al refugio improvisado.

Mi descanso no duro mucho antes que un gruñido me despertara, la llama de mi fogata ya se había extinguido, pero la poca luz que me proveían las estrellas me bastaba para poder ver ligeramente bien entre el bosque. Nuevamente se produjo un gruñido como el anterior, pero esta vez se escuchaba más cerca, era un gruñido como el de un lobo, pero no era un lobo de eso estaba seguro, también podía reconocer un tono cavernoso y gorgoreante en el, nada que yo hubiese escuchado jamás, pero antes de seguir especulando, nuevamente el gruñido y más cerca esta vez. Me coloque rápido la máscara sobre el rostro y extraje mis piedras grabadas de la mochila, las sostuve una en cada mano y me senté en la nieve que cubría mi refugio improvisado esperando que las marcas de protección alejaran a lo que produjera ese terrible sonido.  
Paso un rato sin que se repitiera sonido alguno, pensé que las marcas habían funcionado y habían alejado a la criatura, gateando me acerque a la abertura del refugio para confirmar que estaba despejado, pero en ese momento note que algo estaba frente a los restos de mi fogata, solo puedo decir que era una masa amorfa ya que en ocasiones parecía una figura delgada y encorvada, otras veces parecía una masa de bultos y a veces una mezcla de ambas, todas estas formas parecían estar peleando entre sí para definir la forma del extraño ser, mientras más la observaba, menos familiar con este mundo me parecía. Seguramente he de haber hecho algún ruido pues la criatura había parado con su tarea de inspeccionar los restos de mi fogata para dirigirse a mi posición, por alguna extraña razón no me había percatado antes del olor húmedo que flotaba en el aire hasta que la cosa se acercó a mí. El terror me paralizo por completo el cuerpo al grado que me convertí en una estatua viviente, pero hasta hoy en día, estoy muy seguro que eso y el hecho de que mi mascara estuviera deforme, me salvo la vida, pues esa cosa me observo fijamente con sus formas cambiantes durante un rato y luego me di cuenta, la cosa estaba tratando de asemejar mi mascara, parecía estar teniendo éxito con lo que se estaba proponiendo hasta que trato de imitar la marca de protección, ahí fue cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a saltar violentamente entre formas y colores, soltando violentos alaridos hasta que se mantuvo como una masa gelatinosa negra y se alejó rápidamente al bosque, dejando solo su olor de humedad como a un baúl de madera olvidado en el sótano. No dormí toda la noche y cuando salió el sol trate de regresar alejándome lo más pronto posible de la montaña para luego continuar mi regreso por el camino que rodea la montaña y en todo el trayecto no me atreví a quitarme mi mascara.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi casa, toda mi familia se estaba organizando con varas personas del pueblo para ir en mi búsqueda, les conté lo que me había sucedido y les mostré mi mascara, pero aun así muchos no me tomaron en serio y me dijeron que todo había sido un sueño que me había inducido a mí mismo por el miedo, no me importo en absoluto lo que me dijeron y lo que aún me siguen diciendo, yo sé muy bien lo que vi. Ahora nunca salgo a la montaña sin mi mascara, aun si voy solo por poco tiempo a recolectar moras y champiñones, todos en mi familia hacen lo mismo. El reto del pueblo dice que es una de las tantas excentricidades que mi familia hace, pero sé muy bien que todos tienen una máscara deforme con el símbolo de protección tallado en la frente y que nunca salen de casa sin ella.


End file.
